Strange Summers !
by Caylin
Summary: The thirth summer of the travelling pants, before going to college!
1. Default Chapter

Thirth Summer of The Travelling pants

Chapter one

Hi bee!

Where are you? We are waiting! At my place! What´s keeping you up?

Call me, huggsssss Carma!

She sends the message to Bridget's cellphone. It was the last year before going to college.Carmen were the one who remained at home this year . Tibby planned on going on sail camp and Lena, the beautiful Lena and her sister will go to family in the Netherlands. And Bridget not to forget, she had been chosen for soccortournement in Mexico.

The door rang.

Carmen walks down the stairs open the door finding Bridget at the other side of the door.

Carmen : Where were you?

Bridget : Sorry, had to work late! But I am here now, she said pulling a bright forgiving smile.

Carmen : Let´s go up to the others she said while dragging Bridget along.

They went upstairs and bridget hugged everybody.

Bridget : what am I going to do without all of you ? All different colleges and all different direction, but friends for life, she thought.

Tibby looked at her watch: Sjit damn is it time already! We have to hurry this meeting cause I´m not planning on missing my plane.

Lena : Okay, the rules stay the same. I gotta go too. I still have to pack, and still don´t know what to pack. What do you wear in Holland?

Carmen grinned while looking at the stressed faces: calm down. Rules stays the same, get your buts on the way home packing! Before you go, one thing sms me! Or for other call. Be in touch. Ok?

The hugged each other and 5 minutes later Carmen was found alone in her room thinking how her vacation was going to be without her dearest friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Bridget

Daaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddd????????

Where arre youuuuu?????

B´s Dad : Coming! Move, let´s take you to the airport.

Bridget is finally going to Mexico. She had been chosen as a member for a youthtournement in Mexico. From 15 years up to 25 years. She was proud to be one of the members especially with all those exercises and especially pleasure which she had in the game. 6 Teams competing with each other for the cup.The competitions will be taken place in Mexico and her team is The Lions.

Bridget was going to Mexico. She was picked as one of the teammember for an all time tournement with youth from 15 till 25. She was proud that she has been chosen after all her practice and mostly joy to play this sport.There will be 6 teams from al America playing just for that tournement. And she had the pleasure of going with. The competitions will be taken in Mexico. And her team will be the Dreamteam. A very strange name , she thougt.

Mexico, she thought. Beach, sun and pretty boys and not to forget soccor, what a great combination. This was where she was so looking forward to.She slept most of her journey. She was so thrilled when she saw a large stadion. This it it. There was a large forest with it, near the oceaan and just so beautifull that Bridget didn´t knew which way to look. She stepped out of the bus and walked towards the entrance. And she wasn't the only one. She saw lots of people walking towards the stadion.

A women behind the door asked her name and by telling it she let her in.

She looked over the field which was packed with people. Six teams , that´s indeed a lot of people.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????????????

She turned around looking at a dark girl running towards her. She took a moment to look close and then she realised. She ran towards her and yelled back DDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNA!

They hugged and smiled.

Bridget : What are you doing here?

Diana : What are YOU doing here?

Then they both screamed : I have been chosen for The Lions!!!!!!!!!!!

They couldn't stop smiling.

Bridget : The Lions???

Diana nodded

Bridget screamed out: Yessssssss this is going to be my greatist summer.

Speaker : Will all players please go to the field. We are grouping the teams.

Bridget : Let´s go, I am curious who got picked else.

Bridget walked with Diana to the field with her heavy luggage on her back.

Speaker: Welcome to the first real all american soccer tournement for the youth. I am Rob Evans, maybe some of you heard from me, I used to play pro. And I will be the coach of The Lions

Bridget : Did he play pro? Don´t know him do you, she wispered to Diana.

Diana : No, maybe an unknown pro, she giggled.

Rob Evans : Okay and now the teams. Let´s start with The Monkeys.

Eddie Messinger, Alyssa Teddy, Rolf Darren,Michelle..................................................................................................................... And finally The Lions with Angela Anderson,Peter Summers, Ehpram Green, Britt Jefferson, Diana Mcpherson, Eric........

Oh my god, Eric in my team, she started to hyperventilating and passed out.

Bridget?

Beeee???

Are you okay she asked while looking down on Bridget..

Oh my god.

Diana??? She asked, did I heard that Eric ...... is he in our team?

Diana : yeah kinda. Bridget stood up and looked around and found everyone leaving.

Bridget: Did I missed something, why are they leaving?

Diana : They are just leaving to their rooms. We got room 26 on the bside, just come on, we have to hurry , we have to change clothing there will be an opening party on the field.

Bridget : Not really interested, I will get some re...

Diana : No way your not going to rest, first your are the only one I know and there are cute guys and alcohol and music to dance on. Come on and she dragged Bridget to their room.


End file.
